vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Glalie
|-|Glalie= |-|Mega Glalie= Summary Glalie is an Ice-type Pokémon introduced in generation III. Glalie is a living rock with an armor of ice around it, small horns, and a terrifying face. It is known to flash freeze prey solid, and leisurely eat them while they're stiff. It has a female counterpart in Froslass, and Glalie evolves from Snorunt at level 42. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Glalie Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Face Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Ice Manipulation, Power Nullification, Afterimages, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Immunity to it (Ice Types are immune to Sheer Cold), Statistics Amplification, Healing, Enhanced Senses,Regeneration (High-Low), Levitation, Status Effect Inducement (Flinching and Freezing), Dynamax, Resistance to Ice Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation, Ignores defense boosts with boosted damage to boot with Frost Breath, Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Alakazam, who can create a storm). Frost Breath ignores durability buffs | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Relativistic (Can catch and dodge thrown, flung, or hurled items. Pokémon throw things much heavier at .034c, and can keep up with Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Glalitite Intelligence: Instinctual, but above average for battling, as Pokémon are naturally hardwired for it Weaknesses: Fighting, Rock, and Steel attacks (Pokédex entries say that its body is unaffected by fire). Its regeneration only works in hail and Mega Glailie loses that, along with control of its jaw, as it's permanently broken Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Inner Focus:' Glalie, being a tough Pokémon, is incapable of being made to flinch, through sheer willpower. *'Ice Body:' Glalie naturally uses the ice from a hailstorm to restore its body and its health gradually. *'Moody:' Glalie's hidden ability. Glalie, every so often, will raise one of its stats sharply at the cost of lowering one of its other stats. *'Frighten:' A Conquest ability. Glalie's terrifying face makes any enemy within sight-range have their speed lowered. *'Frostbite:' A Conquest ability. If an opponent. touches Glalie, it can backfire and freeze him or her. *'Refrigerate:' Mega Glalie's ability. Glalie's icy aura turns moves without any type to icy moves, boosting their power. *All skills under the IQ Group "A" Moves *'Freeze-Dry:' Glalie cools the target to freezing temperatures. This move can freeze the opponent and will do double damage on water based opponents. *'Sheer Cold:' Glalie freezes the opponent at absolute zero. If this move hits, it's an instant win regardless of power (Not certain for all versus matches, as some opponents won't fall to absolute zero) *'Powder Snow:' Glalie blows a gust of freezing wind at the opponent, which has a chance to freeze the opponent. *'Leer:' Glalie uses its scary face to glare at the opponent menacingly, lowering defense. *'Double Team:' Glalie creates afterimages, making it harder to hit. *'Ice Shard:' Glalie flash freezes ice blocks and rapidly fires them at the opponent. This move attempts to go first. *'Icy Wind:' Glalie blows cold wind at the opponent, lowering speed. *'Bite:' Glalie bites the opponent with dark energy, and it has a chance to flinch the opponent, or preventing them from moving. *'Ice Fang:' Glalie bites the opponent with cryogenic energy, which has the potential to either freeze or flinch the opponent. *'Headbutt:' Glalie headbutts the opponent (which is basically just ramming is body into him or her), which can flinch the opponent. *'Protect:' Glalie erects a barrier, making moves not hit it. *'Frost Breath:' Glalie breathes cold air, guaranteeing a critical hit, and ignoring defensive boosts with the crit. *'Crunch:' Glalie crunches the opponent in its mouth with dark energy. This has a chance to lower defense. *'Blizzard:' Glalie blasts the opponent with a powerful, freezing cold blizzard. This move has a chance to freeze the opponent, and basically never misses in a hailstorm. *'Hail:' Glalie creates a hailstorm, damaging all that aren't ice based, as well as halving the power of solar and lunar attacks. Key: Glalie | Mega Glalie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Species Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7